The End
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est vraiment la fin. Mais ce n'est pas totalement fini non plus. Le mystère est à l'intérieur.


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Cet OS n'était absolument pas prévu dans mes OS à publier, et j'ai eu l'idée tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de développer, veuillez m'en excuser. Que puis-je dire sur cet OS? Et bien le titre est fait exprès, mais ce n'est pas sur l'horrible épisode trop triste de la série, rassurez-vous^^**

**L'OS se passe dans une scène de sexe, mais rien n'est détaillé, donc je la mets en K+. Dîtes-moi si vous pensez que je dois changer le rating, et je le ferais^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Amusez-vous avec ce petit OS^^**

* * *

Des gémissements et des cris de plaisir envahissaient la pièce à tous les instants et ce depuis des heures. La dernière fois que ça avait duré aussi longtemps, c'était la dernière. Et ça avait été pareil : une arrivée par surprise, un baiser fougueux alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, des mains qui partaient toutes seules sur leurs deux corps, et bien sûr, la longue nuit remplie d'amour, de brutalité et de passion qui devait suivre.

Les deux corps se déchainaient l'un contre l'autre, lui caressant ses cheveux et s'accrochant désespérément à ses hanches meurtries et pleines de marques de mains, et elle bougeant sur lui en agrippant son dos, y posant ses ongles pendant qu'elle le laissait s'enfoncer dans son corps. Et leur passion durait encore. Des heures et des heures.

C'était la fin, il le savait. Jamais elle n'y avait mis autant de passion et d'amour, jamais elle ne s'était autant agrippé à lui dans l'espoir de lui montrer qu'à travers sa froideur céleste, elle avait un cœur qui désirait ardemment être possédé par lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé avec autant de détresse non plus, à vrai dire.

Et enfin, la délivrance arriva pour les deux êtres paradoxaux. Lui démon, elle ange. Mais ce soir, ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. Son corps à elle retomba mollement sur les draps, alors qu'elle s'y étalait en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Lui lança un long soupir de plaisir, et regarda leurs deux corps couverts de sueur. C'était un sacré exercice de faire l'amour durant des heures, tout de même !

-Alors c'est l'heure ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son amante, laquelle tourna sa tête embrumée par le plaisir vers lui.

Il vit dans son regard qu'il avait raison. C'était l'heure de se quitter pour toujours. Au moment même où l'ange l'avait agrippé par la cravate pour que leurs lèvres s'écrasent contre l'autre, il avait su. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de le rejoindre, sa tête se posant contre son torse. Le dernier moment ensemble.

-Je penserais à toi, chérie, murmura-t-il, laissant tomber son masque de froideur.

A quoi bon rester froid et ironique quand l'amour et la bêtise de sa vie allait le quitter sans même lui donner d'explication ? A quoi bon tenir sans elle ? Elle était tout. Son cauchemar, son rêve, son cœur, son âme, sa peur, son désir le plus fou, sa mort, son amante, et tellement plus encore.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Elle ne dirait rien de plus, car elle savait qu'il avait compris le message. Il l'avait toujours comprise malgré leurs différences. Et cette fois, il la soulageait d'un poids qu'elle avait gardé en elle durant des siècles et des millénaires. Elle mourrait en ange fidèle, mais en femme heureuse.

-Embrasse-moi une dernière fois, quémanda-t-elle, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel nuageux se plantant dans ceux jade de son amant.

Il le fit, il ne pouvait lui refuser sa dernière volonté. Et cette nuit là, c'était la fin. Leur fin. Lui serait emprisonné pour être guéri d'avoir été un démon, elle serait tuée par un de ses frères en ayant voulu aidé des humains. Séparés pour toujours, et pourtant si proches l'un de l'autre. Personne ne soupçonnerait jamais leurs liens. Personne ne verrait la sincérité dans leurs paroles et dans leur regard _désespéré_.

C'était la fin.

* * *

**J'ai omis les noms et c'est tout à fait normal, rassurez-vous! Je suppose que vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit^^**

**A vos p'tits claviers, messieurs dames! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, autant en positif qu'en négatif, ça me fera avancer (:**


End file.
